seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 14
Red sat on the edge of his ship, awaiting for Silver to return. A grunt came running up to him and saluted. "We are ready to set sail! On your command!" "Not yet... We're still missing Silver. I'm not leaving him behind." Red started to emit black smoke. "Hurry up you ass." A bright white light glowed behind Red. "I prefer you'd call me by my name." Silver stepped to Red's side. "So, what about our little helper?" "She'll be on her way. Just you wait." Red glared back to Silver. "Just get us over Reverse Mountain within the next hour." "Yes sir." Silver walked back. "You too Grunt." Red stated. As the man started to run back. "Wait! What is your name?" The grunt stopped and pointed at himself. "Me sir?" "Yes you.. What is your name?" "It's Platinum, sir." "Platinum? Kinda girly, but it doesn't matter. Platinum, I want you to keep an eye on the rest of the crew for me." "Where are you going?" "I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to watch over them." "Yes sir." Platinum ran down to the lower decks, passing up a returning Silver. "Whats with him?" "That's our newest mate, Platinum. I want you to train him." Red turned to Silver. "He has potential to be useful one day. Unlike the others." Silver grinned. "Is The Anarchist finally growing a heart?" "That's none of your damn business. Just train the guy, make sure he's strong. We may need him soon, so get to it." Red looked out to see. "It's time to set sail. To the Grand Line!" "AYE!!!" His crew shouted. - Kent walked down an empty street, ash and destruction littered the road. "He really did a number on this tow-" Kent fell over a large object. "What the hell was that?!" Kent brushed off dust and moved piles of boards. "Oh.... It's just Jericho.... The hell is he doing?" Jericho opened his eyes. "Kent? What're you doing in my room?" "Your room is just a pile of ash, and trash." Kent pulled Jericho up to his feet. "Come on. Stand up." "What? Oh yeah. That's right, I woke up here a while ago." Jericho looked around into the destruction. "What happened here?" "Red destroyed the city. And everyone in it." "Correction. I just destroyed the city. The people in it are perfectly fine." Red's voice trailed from Kent. Kent looked around. "Where did that come from?" "Look at the Ruby. Besides, they won't be safe for long. This island is about to go, you have one last chance to save this place. Find the bomb." Red's voice trailed into the Ruby and disappeared. "This man is insane!!" Kent yelled, looking around. "How in the hell am I supposed to find a bomb in this rubble?!" He placed the Ruby up to his face. "Yo Red!! I know you can hear me!! Where is it?!! Tell me or I'll kick your ass again!!" "He's not going to answer you Kent." Jericho hung his head. "We're gonna have to find it.." He picked up his head. "Let's get going." - Silver stood behind Red. "There's no bomb is there?" "Oh the bomb is real. It's really real." Red's smile turned wicked. "Silver, I need a favor from you." "Which would be?" Silver rose his eyebrow. "If I were to pass away or if you were to....I want someone to take our place as captain. The person I have in mind is Platinum. He has potential." "Platinum sir?" Silver tilted his head. "Oh! You mean the guy that scouts out the towns for us? Oh wait, that's right you don't let him do his job!!" "No need to throw a fit Silver. He wasn't needed to do that anyway. So, you'll do it? Cause I've already asked him to watch over the crew for me." "As you wish Captain." Silver bowed. "Red, can I ask you something? Not as a friend...but as your brother.. Why so sudden? Why do you suddenly care?" "That's something even I don't understand... Maybe it's all the evil energy I used up that's making me like this." Red turned to Silver. "Tell anybody and I'll rip your legs off and feed the to you." Silver rose his hands up. "Fine. I won't tell anybody." "Good. Now.... Silver I want some coffee, the way I like it!" "What am I the maid?" Silver groaned, going to the lower decks. "Yes. Yes you are the maid." Red said when he was out of sight. "I heard that!" Silver yelled from below. - Fantasia pulled a woman over her shoulder. "Damn lady! Lose some weight!" "Fantasia! You can't just say that!" Rhea scolded, picking up another person then collapse onto the sand. "This guy needs to lose a few tons." "Oh you get to say shit like that, but I don't?" Fantasia dropped the lady back onto the sand and grabbed her ankle. "Let's see how long it take to wake her up." Fantasia dragged the woman through the sand into the forest. "Hurry up! We don't have all......day? Night? What time is it?" "No idea. You're the navigator!" Rhea said as she slid from under the man. "Yeah. I direct us to go to the right path. I can't tell time! Duh." She looked up to the sky. "But.....I'm guessing around 6 maybe 7:00 in the morning." "No way. Time doesn't move that fast." "Maybe it was. You guys were distracted with finding me. Maybe you were moving too fast to realize the time that passed." Fantasia tilted her head and glared at Rhea. "So much so that you've lost track of your goal." "What're you talking about?" Rhea asked. A growing feeling of fear swelled in her chest, making it hard to breathe. "Fantasia, what're you saying?" Fantasia didn't respond. Her eyes glowed bright white. "I'm saying that this...is a dream." - Silver stepped down into the lowest deck and walked to the back of the room. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" He smiled, looking down at an unconscious Rhea. "Sweet dreams." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc